the Hardest thing
by Rishi kun
Summary: NarutoHinata Oneshot "Because I love him…" Hinata said and smiled at him. “Sometimes the hardest thing you can do is to love someone"


**Rishi: **Hey guys! Well in this story Hinata doesn't stutter and she's older.

**Hinata: **I don't?

**Rishi: **nope! Oh yeah this little one shot is based on what I stupidly did, but not like it turned out the same.

**Hinata: **What did you do?

**Rishi: **what Naruto did in this story, but I don't want to give it away so read on

**Hinata: **Rishi does not on Naruto

**Rishi: **But this plot and the idiocy is all mine (grins)

&&&

A young girl, around the age of 17, sat under a tree up on a small hill. She had blue black hair which just barely reached her shoulders. She had ghostly white eyes. The leaves shadows danced around her face making her look even gloomier. The day had been hard but she had learnt to deal with it. How could she say it? She was used to it, not that it was a good thing. She sighed to herself relieved to be able to spend a little time with her self.

Ever since Kurenai decided that she wanted Hinata to be a medic ninja, Hinata had been working herself to the bone. Kurenai wanted Hinata to be like Sakura. Hinata shuddered at the thought. She had nothing against Sakura but… she just wanted to be herself, not some one else.

"Hinata-Chan!" a voice called from the foot of the hill. Hinata looked to see who had called her. And sure enough, there was one of her best friend and long term crush.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered shyly. She suddenly felt nervous and light headed

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere" Naruto said once he reached Hinata.

"How come?" Hinata asked feeling tense.

"Nah I just needed to ask you something." He said as he also sat beside her.

Hinata sighed in relief. "So what did you want to ask?" she asked as she turned to face him trying hard to keep her face from blushing.

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well… I n-needed advice for something…" he said nervously.

Hinata stared at him a little surprised. He wanted to ask her for advice? "Um well, ask away, I'll try to help best I can" Hinata said putting all her focus on him. She wanted to help with whatever problem he had.

"Well…" Naruto paused a bit and then looked at the sky. He continued, "I need help, with this girl"

This took Hinata aback. Naruto was asking her for help in his love life?! She couldn't tell him her feelings how could she help in that! She was about to say something when Naruto cut her of.

"I know you think I'm crazy for asking you and all but you're the only one that won't laugh at me if I asked you!" he said looking serious.

Hinata sighed again and sat back on the tree. "Well what's the problem?"

Naruto fiddled around with his fingers, this wasn't like him, he was nervous around her. "Well… you see, she's really pretty and wonderful but… she like some one else"

Hinata looked at him curiously. He was in the same situation as her.

"And well the guy is like my best friend…" Naruto said sadly.

Hinata stared at his expression. Naruto and she had become good friends since he had gotten Sasuke back from Ochimaru and he had asked her for help before but never like this. She didn't give up her love for Naruto but she knew it wouldn't work out, so she decided just to help him when ever he needed someone to lean on. Instead she concentrated on fixing the ways of her clan.

"Does your friend know that you like her?" Hinata asked interested.

"Yeah he knows but he say's he doesn't love her like that." Naruto said frustrated.

"I think you should tell her" Hinata said staring at a stray cloud in the sky.

"I can't do that!" Naruto said quickly, his cheeks turning red. Hinata softly giggled to herself. She thought he looked adorable when he blushed. Only if she could get rid of hers.

"Why not?" She asked confused. What was stopping him from telling her? He was way more confident then she was and he had much more of a chance then she'll ever have.

"Because she only sees me as a friend…" Naruto said sadly.

"But you like her don't you?" Hinata said looking back at the sky. A warm breeze blew past her making her hair sway with the wind.

He leaned back turning his focus to the sky as well. "I do… but if I could have a wish right now, I would wish I never met her, cause then I wouldn't be in this stupid mess." He said as he sighed.

"They say if you regret loving someone then it's not true love" Hinata said still gazing at the sky.

"They do?" Naruto asked shocked. He didn't really regret loving her but the pain was something he wasn't accustomed to.

"I've tried to forget about the person I love and even thought about how I regretted ever falling in love with him but I don't regret it at all…" Hinata said as if she was in a trance. She had just remembered how she had to cope with the pain.

"How can you think that way? How can you put up with the pain?" Naruto asked a little shocked. He had noticed the change in her and how her eyes filled with pain that she had tried to hide but was always there.

"Because I love him…" Hinata said and smiled at him. "Sometimes the hardest thing you can do is to love someone. But it doesn't mean that it was a waste of time or that it should be forgotten." Hinata said smiling to herself now.

"But…" Naruto was cut of by Hinata, which kind of shocked him.

"If you truly loved her then the thing you should wish for is her happiness" Hinata said keeping her smile but the sadness in her eyes stayed.

"I guess so, but what if you can't do that?" Naruto asked leaning forward. Hinata caught this and leaned back a bit. He was a bit to close for her comfort not that she minded though but it would make her start blushing.

"Then I guess the only thing you could do is confess" Hinata said smiling

"I can't…" Naruto once again answered with his head down.

"Are you scared she'll reject you?" She asked but Naruto didn't say anything. "But haven't you asked Sakura out before? What makes it different now? You never know, her feelings may change." Hinata said trying to cheer him up but it had a negative reaction which surprised her.

"Why would I confess to Sakura?!" He yelled.

"Isn't Sakura the one you like?" Hinata asked confused. Naruto had always liked Sakura but now he had someone else. Hinata felt a pain in her chest as if her heart was being squeezed.

"I did… but I realized that I didn't like her in that kind of way, I don't think I would want to spend my whole life with her like I want with you…" Naruto said looking at the clouds oblivious to what he had said. But Hinata had heard it loud and clear.

"W-what d-d-did you s-say?" Hinata asked stuttering

"I said I don't think I would like to spend the rest of my life with her like I do with…." Naruto suddenly paled. "Did I just s-say what I t-thought I said…?" Naruto asked wide eyed, it was his turn to stutter. All Hinata could do was nod. This felt like a dream to her, Naruto likes her, HER.

"You l-like m-me?" Hinata asked pointing to herself.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto quickly replied. "I know you like Kiba and everything but I really like you" Naruto said trying not to look at her. Hinata felt like she could just scream. Naruto had just confessed to her, it might have been and accident but he still liked her the way she liked him and she was just so happy.

"Whaa!! Hinata-Chan, don't cry! I'm sorry!" Naruto said when Hinata's eyes started to water and drip down her cheeks. She threw herself on him which shocked him greatly.

"Baka… the one I've always loved was you!" She said hugging him tightly afraid that it was just a dream and she'd have to wake up and leave him.

"y-you do! But I thought you liked Kiba!" Naruto said shocked. Hinata shook her head.

"Then why are you crying?!" Naruto asked pulling her back and taking a look her face. Her tears were constantly flowing but she was smiling.

"Because I'm so happy, I've loved you for so long" Hinata said through sobs. Naruto's eyes softened and he pulled her back into a hug.

"I'm happy to…" Naruto said with a warm smile. He didn't mean to confess to her like that but he was glad he did because now he had the one special person he would always protect.

&&&

**Hinata: **so you accidentally said you liked him to the boy you liked?

**Rishi: **yup, and people asked why I didn't just say it was a joke or something but I was just so embarrassed at the time that I was concentrating on not fainting instead.

**Hinata: **I feel sorry for you…

**Rishi: **but you're lucky, it actually worked out for you

**Hinata: **He didn't like you back?

**Rishi: **not really… he did like me, but he liked someone else as well and well lets just say we drifted apart because he ended up being how would you say it… an idiot?

**Hinata: **oh…

**Rishi: **any way that was ages ago so it's all good. So readers REVIEW please and thank you!!

**AN **( Hornless devil first of, thank for reviewing it made me really happy and thanks for pointing my error out, I'll fix it straight away, oh and don't worry it was all in the past . HAHAHA thanks Shikamaru1710 for your review but don't worry it was all in the past and I'm way over it :D)


End file.
